Sometimes Revenge Kills
by nikkidanielle14
Summary: Tear drops fell to the floor as possessed,blank,hateful eyes stared at him."I hate you Ranma,I always have and always will!"Akane yelled as she thrust her sword at him.He dodged and tripped her into his arms."Wheres my old tomboy at?" Read summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be!:)

* * *

**What do you get when one of Ranma's enenmies comes abck for revenge.I think I might have an idea. So a man named Yuuta wants revenge on Ranma. So how does he do it, well he simply kidnapps the girl that Ranma loves and forces her to kill him. He brainwashes different memories inio her head, making them seem worse then what they really are. Then what happens when they take a trip to China?**

* * *

Akane grazed across the lifestyle of Nermia, the cherry blossom trees were blooming, sending beautiful leaves her and Ranma's way. Every couple of minutes a few leaves would fall into her hair and she would very gently pull it out and let it float on the ground. She looked up to her fiance on the fence, the sun shining in his eyes, making them look like icy pools of blue. They sometimes reminded her of freezing cold pools in the Artic, so cold yet so full of life. Those eyes ate away at her, especially now that her and him weren't getting along lately. She gave a low sigh and looked down the road. Akane swiftly took a small turn with Ranma barley noticing.

"Hm, Akane, where are you going?" he asked with a worried voice. She turned towards him and gave a fake smile.

"I'm going to the park, I need to relax. Besides I'm not ready to go home yet. I'll see you when I get home." She spoke, trying not to start another argument. Ranma gave a emotionless expression that quickly changed to an egoistic smirk.

"Oh, really, I'm coming too, I'm not to happy about going home soon either." Akane gave a small sigh, she had wanted to get away from him, not for him to follow her like a little lost puppy. Ranma's attitude sparked, as he started to get mad.

"What, do not want me around you, what did I do this time huh?" He asked as he got in her face. That was it, she was done trying to be nice. Her aura flared as her face got red.

"Grr. Ranma! You jerk! I just want some alone time! Leave me alone!" She shouted as she gave him a quick hit in the jaw and went over to the bench. Ranma gloated as he rubbed his jaw.

"Stupid tomboy." He mumbled as he walked over to the bench with her. He took a seat and looked at her mad form. "Look Akane, I just though,that well, that, well since we have been fighting a lot, that maybe..., we needed, ya know, um time to spend together,.....alone." Ranma's face turned a bright scarlet as Akane's did the same.

"R-Really, Ranma?" She asked as she looked into his ice blue eyes. Ranma gave a small nod as he looked into her chocolate orbs. Little kids rushed passed them racing after a soccer ball. Akane gave a small giggle as two kids fell over each other and started to fight.

"Those kids remind me of some certain people." She said as she remembered the stupid fight her and Ranma had moments ago. Ranma chuckled as he watched too.

"Ha ha, thats how Ryoga and I acted when we were little." He laughed. Ranma was enjoying the time him and Akane were spending together. Seconds past, the two enjoying their time together, but then, they came into a little too much contact. One of the kids kicked the ball sending it straight towards the two. Ranma and Akane were to happy to notice it heading towards them. The ball hit Ranma right in the back of the head, sending him on her, and his lips upon hers. Her eyes rose in shock as his warm lips melted into hers. The two quickly pulled apart, hoping they would forget the contact they both received from each other.

"Violent girl die!"

"How dare you kiss MY Ran-Chan!"

"You dare place your lips upon my property!?"

The too looked behind them and there stood Ranma's three fiances. Ranma frowned as he noticed the death glares the girls were sending towards Akane. Akane stood up and walked towards the angry girls.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! Besides, it was those kids fault!" Akane screamed as she pointed at the playing kids. Shampoo gave a small smirk and held up her bonbori.

"Shampoo challenge you! Shampoo tired of violent girl always kissing husband." Shampoo said as she walked towards her. Akane looked baffled, but she would never give up a challenge.

"You want to fight me. Fine, I'll be happy to give you a little fight." Akane said as Ranma gave her a mean look.

"Hey Akane, you know you can't beat Shampoo, whats wrong with you?" Ranma said as he grabbed her shoulder. She merely shrugged it off and glared at Shampoo.

"I can do what ever I want, besides, I'm not going to give up my honor just like that." Spoke Akane as she got into a fighting position. Kodachi and Ukyo stepped up beside Shampoo.

"Hey, I want to fight her too, I won't let her get away with that." shouted Ukyo as she got out her spatula.

"Same here, this commoner will not place her lips on my darling anymore." Laughed Kodochi as Akane gave a small growl.

"Grr.. how is three against one fair?" Akane asked in anger. The three laughed and looked at her.

"Who ever said anything about fair?" They asked asked together. With that last remark said they all lunged at her. Akane barley dodged each of their attacks. Shampoo then came behind her, shoving her bonbori into Akane's stomach. Akane grunted in pain as she held her stomach and dodged two small spatula's aimed at her head. As she jumped in the sky to dodge more little spatuals a ribbon grabbed her arm, pulling her down to the ribbon holder. Kodachi gave an evil smile as she pressed a button on the ribbon handle. As soon as she did, the ribbon became as sharp as a knife. Kodaci pulled a little harder piercing through her skin. Akane gave a small shriek as she tried to get lose from the ribbon.

"Akane, stop, give up the fight!We both know a stupid weak tomboy can't beat those girls! " Ranma yelled as he got ready to jump in the fight.

"Ranma don't you dare jump into this! This is my challenge and my honor at stake. If you stop this fight I will never talk to you again, cancel this engagement, and run away. So you better stay on the side lines no matter how hurt I get!" Akane said as she got hit on the cheek by a spatula, causing a little blood to slide down her face. She traced the cut with her fingers, inspecting the blood in her hands.

"Akane, you idiot, forget your honor for once and think about it you may not make it-" Ranma was then cut off as Akane made her way back into the speaking spot light.

"Ranma, that doesn't matter right now, when I fight I don't think about that stuff until I actually need to. I'm not dying so there's no need to worry." Akane shouted as she examined all of her enemy's stance.

"We be fulfilling that chore soon violent girl." Shampoo taunted as she got ready to strike.

"Dammit Akane, stop being so stubborn and give up." Ranma resorted. Akane looked over at Ranma with hurt in her eyes.

"Ranma,.... I thought you knew me better then that. Would you give up? No, I know you wouldn't because your ego is bigger than China. So don't under estimate me, because I can do a lot of things, and at least I know, that even though I didn't win, that at least I didn't give up and run away.. That at least I lost with dignity and my mind knowing that I wasn't afraid to take a chance." Ranma had nothing to say to her short little speech. He gave no objection and slowly backed up and sat on the bench.

"Just be careful Akane." He spoke quietly. She gave a small grin and looked back at her opponents.

"Don't worry Ranma honey, I won't make her suffer." Ukyo spoke as she lunged at Akane. Akane looked over at Ukyo and then at Kodachi. Kodachi had no idea that Ukyo was coming because she was standing in her way. With a little smirk, Akane jumped up into the air. Ukyo, not paying much attention to what Akane was doing swiftly ran into Kodachi. Causing the rope around Akane's arm to jerk and slice deeper into her wrist. Shampoo suddenly attacked from behind and hit her right in the back with her bonbori. Akane was sent towards the ground. Akane shakily stood up, unwrapping the ribbon from around her arm.

They all surrounded Akane, Akane in the middle and the three around her. They all attacked at the same time, causing a free for all battle. All Ranma could see was a big dust circle surrounding the four, and multiple colors go all about. As a couple of seconds passed one of the colorful blobs came flying out of the circle. As Ranma looked closely he noticed that the purple blob that flew out was indeed Kodachi. Seconds went on and another blob came flying out of the dusky fighting area. He inced closer and noticed that the second to fall out was a certain Okonomiaki cook. Ranma gave a relived sigh, Akane may have a small chance. All that was left was her and Shampoo. Then again, Shampoo could seriously kill Akane if she wanted to. As Ranma sat there thinking, another blob was sent out of the dusty arena again. His face faulted when he saw that this blob was his tomboy fiance.

"A-Akane!" He said loudly as he approached her. She slowly sat up and looked around.

"I'm not done yet Shampoo." She said as she stood up. Kodachi and Ukyo slowly stood up as well.

"Same for us." They smirked as they picked up their weapons. They all jumped up at the same time, sending all of their attacks at each other at the same time. Ukyo sent multiple mini spatulas at Akane. Akane hit Ukyo in the stomach. Kodachi wrapped her razor sharp ribbon around Akane's waist, pulling hard and causing blood to pour out of her sides. As Shampoo attacked Akane with her bonbori, hitting her in the head and causing Akane to go flying into the tree. Shampoo smiled as she saw the bloody girl hit the tree. Ranma gasped as he raced to Akane.

Akane slowly opened her eyes, gasping at the pain on the side of her stomach. The three girls smirked, realizing their victory. They all bounced onto Ranma, holding him with their firmest grip.

"Violent girl lose, that mean you must never bother husband." Shampoo spoke as she gave Ranma a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, you have now officially been knocked out of the competition for Ranma's love. You no longer have the right to call Ranma you're fiance." Ukyo spat as she pointed at the blue haired girl. Kodachi gave a small nod.

"Yes you commoner, you stay away from my precious Ranma darling." She said as she clung her arms around Ranma's neck. Akane stood up depressed, her hair covering her eyes, not showing her misery. In the most polite and not sad voice she could muster she slowly spoke.

"Ya'll are right, I lost so, I.... can't call him my,........fiance." Ranma looked at her with the most confused look.

"Akane, what the hell is wrong with you. What happened to the ' I don't give up speech?' Huh? Don't give up!" Ranma spoke as he watched the girls form slowly walk away.

"No Ranma, you were right, I'm so stupid for even thinking that I had a chance to beat all three of them at once. Good bye Ranma, I'll see you....later." she spoke softly as she walked passed the man with multiple girls on top of him.

"Akane, no, wait come back!" Ranma yelled as he tried to pry the girls off of him. There was no progress.

* * *

Akane grasped her wound as she made her way into the forest. She had just lost, not only did she loose her pride, but, she lost a ….. very.... important person. Sure her and Ranma always fought, but, that didn't mean that he wasn't important to her.

She soon found herself surrounded by trees. She must be really deep in the forest. Oh well, that wasn't a big deal, the fewer the people around her the better. After all, no one ever came deep in this forest. As she looked around she noticed a small river near her. She carefully made her way over to it. Akane quickly glanced at the ground under her, determining if its too dirty to sit on. With a conclusion made, she popped onto the ground and looked into the water. The form of a very sad girl appeared. She had short blue hair and chocolate brown eyes, wet tear drops making their way down her face. Dirt spots on her cheek and forehead. A small cut on her right cheek and dried up blood coming from her lip. She looked closer, realizing that the sad girl in the reflection was in fact herself. She sighed and splashed the water, making her reflection disappear.

"Now now, don't be sad and mad about this stupid little situation." Called a voice from up in the trees. Akane looked up in shock, holding her wound.

"Who's there?" She asked the voice. A man swiftly jumped from some trees and landed in front of her. He gave a small smile and looked her up and down.

"Hello, my name is Yuuta, and I have come to help you." The dark man spoke.

* * *

Yay, I finally got this story up!

Anyway, tell me if I should continue or not.

Review!

You review one of my stories and I'll return the favor to youXD


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be!:)

* * *

**What do you get when one of Ranma's enemies comes back for revenge.I think I might have an idea. So a man named Yuuta wants revenge on Ranma, and wants to take over the world. So how does he do it, well he simply kidnaps the girl that Ranma loves and turns her against him. He brainwashes different memories into her head, making them seem worse then what they really are. Then what happens when they take a trip to China?**

* * *

"My name is Yuuta." Yuuta gave a small smirk as he held out his hand towards her. She looked down at the hand, almost as if she was scared of it. "And this is Yagami" he said as a man appeared out of thin air, holding a small Crystal ball. Akane examined over the two, watching every move they made. The man named Yuuta had dark brown hair with light reddish looking eyes. He also wore a black Chinese outfit, similar to Ranma's but with a little more detailed in the stitching. Yagami floated above the ground, he wore a dark cloak that covered his entire body and fell to the floor. He obliviously didn't want anyone to see him.

"So, from what I hear, your name is Akane." Yuuta said as he stepped towards the young girl.

"Um.. yeah, how did you know that?" She asked bewildered.

"That's another story my dear, but let me get to the point of why I'm here. I need some help from you." He said as he stepped towards her. Akane stepped back.

"Help from me... look at me, I can't even help myself right now." Akane stated as she motioned to her blood covered body. "Besides, I need to go home right now. I don't have time to help strangers." She explained as she started to walk out of the forest. Yagami whispered something as he waved his hands around the crystal ball, and in seconds Akane couldn't her rose inside of her as she struggled to move. "W-What did you do to me?"

"If you don't do this the easy way, then we will be forced to do this the hard way. Besides, why are you in such a rush to leave?"

"I need to go home and see my family." Yutta gave a small evil smile.

"Oh really, I think your lying. I think you want to go farther away from your home, because of ... Ranma." Akane gave a small gasp as he looked into her eyes. "I saw that fight between you and the three girls. Its a pity that Ranma didn't have any confidence in you, and that those three girls cheated to defeat you."

"H-How do you know about me and Ranma?" Akane stuttered.

"I'll tell you about that later, because I'd much rather learn more about you." Yuuta said as he snapped his fingers. In seconds a vision of Akane appeared on the crystal ball. "I'm going to explore your mind a little bit, and see some of your past." As the man whispered chants her vision went black and some old memories floated into her mind.

As her vision started coming back to her, she realized something. She was somewhere else and ... very small. she looked around her, she was outside her house, a ball feet away from her in the street. She looked down at herself and was amazed at what she saw. She was now seven years old! Without even thinking, she ran across the street to get the ball.

_What am I doing?_

"Akane! No!"

_Who is that?_

She slowly picked up the ball, looking towards the screams.

"Akane! Get out of the street now!" A scared and worried voice screamed. Akane turned towards the voice once more. Her eyes lit up as she saw who was running towards her.

"Momma!" She screamed with joy.

"Akane!" Akane was then pushed out of the street, as a truck passed where she was only seconds ago. Her mother lay on the cold concrete ground, lifeless.

"M-Momma?" Akane asked as she went to touch her moms hand. There was no response, just silence.

"Akane, what did you do?" screamed her father as he ran outside with her sisters. Akane looked up with sad eyes as her father checked her mothers breathing and her sisters scolded her about going into the street. Soun stood up with tears in his eyes. He slowly walked up to Akane and began to speak.

"It's all your fault, how many times do we have to tell you not to run in the street. Now your mothers dead and its all thanks to you, you ungrateful little brat!"

"Yeah, now mommas dead and its all your fault!" Cried a mad but sad Nabiki.

"Father, you and mother should have gotten that abortion when you had a chance." Cried little Kasumi

Tears streamed out of Akane's eyes as she begged them to stop. Rain poured down on the family as little Akane begged on her knees.

"Please, I-I didn't mean for it to happen, I promise daddy. I didn't mean to."

"**So your family blamed it all on you" **Yuuta's voice echoed through her memory. "**What kind of family do they call themselves? You were just being a kid, and having fun. You don't deserve to be treated so badly like that."**

"I-I don't?"

**"And what about that no good Ranma, he treats you like crap. Calling you names, making fun of you, chasing after other girls, and he doesn't appreciate a thing you do for him. He doesn't deserve someone like you."**

Memories of Ranma slowly flooded into her mind, of her and Ranma.

_"Akane your such a stupid tomboy. You'll never be half as sexy as me or my other fiancees"_

_"Your built like a stick, thighs are to thick, you can't even kick!"_

_"Just go away and never bother me again."_

_"You think I asked someone to send me a stupid,ugly,tomboy as a fiancee, I didn't so shut up and leave me be.  
_

_"I hate you Akane, stop trying because you will never win my love."  
_

"Y-Your right, he doesn't" Akane agreed as her eyes slowly turned a blank brown color.

**"That's why I'm giving you a chance, you can make them all pay for the suffering you have had over the past years,and I can give you the power, and help you. Join me, and we can make them pay!"**

Akane slowly nodded as her eyes were engulfed by total blank and emotionless brown. "Ranma, I'm going to show you what suffering is really like**."

* * *

**

**A/N:Yeah I finally finished!**

**Hehe the next chapter is on its way!**

**Sorry for the mistakes, i was i a hurry, but I'lll fix em one dayy!**

**review one of my stories and I'll return the favor to one of yours  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be!:)

By the way, I DO NOT OWN the song that will be played in this fic, so please don't sue me!

* * *

**What do you get when one of Ranma's enemies comes back for revenge.I think I might have an idea. So a man named Yuuta wants revenge on Ranma, and wants to take over the world. So how does he do it, well he simply kidnaps the girl that Ranma loves and turns her against him. He brainwashes different memories into her head, making them seem worse then what they really are. Then what happens when they take a trip to China?**

* * *

"Akane!" Ranma shouted through the sky's of Nermia. "Where are you!" After successfully escaping the three annoying girls he quickly jumped to the task of finding his hurt fiancee. But where on earth was she?Maybe she went home, well it wouldn't hurt to look. With that last thing on his mind he quickly dashed to the Tendo household. "Hello! I'm home!" He called as he threw his shoes off and raced down the halls to the dojo. He reached the entrance and slowly walked in, taking caution just in case an angry Akane was shattering bricks. Sadly there was no sign of angry screams, no broken boulders, and worst of all no crying tomboys. Ranma then raced up the steps,with a small knock on a certain tomboys door he swiftly swung it open, finding a deserted room. Where the heck was that girl? She shouldn't be outside the house with those kinds of wounds. He slowly made his way to the kitchen as he tapped Kasumi on the shoulder. "Hey Kasumi, do you know where Akane is?" Kasumi gave a confused look.

"No Ranma, I thought she came home with you." Ranma shook his head no.

'"Actually, it's a really long story of why she didn't come home with me, can please just get the first aid kit ready for when I get home with her?" Kasumi gave a nod as she walked down the hall to get what she was asked for. With that done he ran out the door, calling her name once more.

Hours had gone by and he soon found himself in the park. Akane was gone, he had searched every place that he expected her to be and he still couldn't find her. He bowed his head and gave a loud sigh as rain poured down from the sky, thunder and lighting echoing to his ears.

"Ranma!"He turned around in excitement hoping it was Akane that was calling his name, but was quickly disappointed as he noticed it was Shampoo on her bike, an umbrella hovering over her. "Ranma, great grandmother need you now. Trouble is in Nermia." Shampoo spoke as she grabbed the soaked red head and raced to the cat cafe.

"Son in law! There you are." Cologne said as she dashed up to him on her staff. "Come sit down, we need your help!" Ranma did as he was told.

"What is it old ghoul?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need you to guard an important scroll for me." Ranma suddenly stood up, a bit angry.

"I'm not doing nothing, why should I guard a scroll for you, whats it helping me, what do I get out of it? Besides, I have to get go find Akane before it gets to late." He said as he stood up and started to head for the door.

"Wait son in law, its not just a scroll, but it's a scroll with a very powerful technique on it, this technique was created five hundred years ago, by a man who was completely weak. He would get ambushed by his town for doing absolutely nothing, and he could never protect himself. Even though the man was weak, he was incredibly smart, so he stayed in his house for two weeks straight coming up with this technique. This technique is invincible, nobody can ever defeat the person who learns that technique." She explained quietly as she noticed that the pigtailed boy began to sit down once more.

"But why can't you guard it and who are you guarding it from?Besides you know a lot more than I do, what makes you think I can protect it better than you can?" She gave a small frown.

"Son in law, there has been reports from other shops that says a man has been coming in demanding that scroll, and killing people. They will be coming here, I know it. If they get their hands on this scroll, our world will be a living hell."

"Alright, I'll help, hand it over." She nodded her head and went into the back room, reemerging with a golden scroll. With one more glance at it, she put it into Ranma's arms.

"Be careful son in law, and don't open it or try and learn the technique. You understand?" Ranma gave a small nod as he walked over to the door.

"By the way, Shampoo, if Akane isn't home, or if she is seriously injured, don't think I won't after you and the others, because I will." Shampoo gave a shudder, she knew she did the wrong thing.

With one last look, and one last pot of hot water poured on his head, he grabbed an umbrella and made his way home.

As he slowly trotted through the rain, he began to slow down,a small melody coming in contact with his was someone singing, and it was coming from the Nermia forest. He trudged his way through the grass, water getting in his shoes. Who on earth would be out in the woods whens its dark and raining. As he got closer he recognized the song. The person singing it sounded so sad, and miserable.

_You Are My Sunshine_  
_ My only sunshine. _  
_ You make me happy _  
_ When skies are grey. _  
_ You'll never know, dear, _  
_ How much I love you. _  
_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

As he stepped closer he saw a dark form lying on the floor.

_ The other nite, dear, _  
_ As I lay sleeping _  
_ I dreamed I held you in my arms. _  
_ When I awoke, dear, _  
_ I was mistaken _  
_ And I hung my head and cried. _

He came to a halt at the body, his face went into complete shock.

_ You are my sunshine, _  
_ My only sunshine. _  
_ You make me happy _  
_ When skies are grey. _  
_ You'll never know, dear, _  
_ How much I love you. _  
_ Please don't take my sunshine away. _

"AKANE!"

_ I'll always love you_  
_ And make you happy_  
_ If you will only say the same_  
_ But if you leave me_  
_ To love another_  
_ You'll regret it all some day;_

She didn't even move nor blink, blood still pouring out of her mouth and wounds, a blank expression showing no emotion.

_You are my sunshine, _  
_ My only sunshine. _  
_ You make me happy _  
_ When skies are grey. _  
_ You'll never know, dear, _  
_ How much I love you. _  
_ Please don't take my sunshine away. _

Ranma panicked as he began calling her name, no answer coming from her.

_ You told me once, dear_  
_ You really loved me_  
_ And no one else could come between_  
_ But now you've left me_  
_ And love another_  
_ You have shattered all my dreams;_

He began violently shaking her, a gasp coming from him as he pulled back his eyes stared at his arm,blood dripping from it, well Akane's blood.

_You are my sunshine, _  
_ My only sunshine. _  
_ You make me happy _  
_ When skies are grey. _  
_ You'll never know, dear, _  
_ How much I love you. _  
_ Please don't take my sunshine away. _

Her emotionless eyes glaring into the open space. "Akane!"

* * *

By the way, I DO NOT OWN the song that was played in this fic "My Little Sunshine" It was a rhyme someone use to sing to me. So please don't sue me!

Well another chapter out!

I hope you enjoy!

You review one of my stories and ill return the favor to one of yours(:


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be!:)

* * *

**What do you get when one of Ranma's enemies comes back for revenge.I think I might have an idea. So a man named Yuuta wants revenge on Ranma. So how does he do it, well he simply kidnaps the girl that Ranma loves and turns her against him. He brainwashes different memories into her head, making them seem worse then what they really are. Then what happens when they take a trip to China?

* * *

**Rain poured down on Nermia as a boy desperately screamed a girls name into the sky. He quickly dropped the umbrella that he was holding and scooped up the blood drenched girl. The rain water slowly dripped off her clothes as her eyes traced a drop of blood that fell to the ground. The now girl Ranma shook Akane, trying to break the trance she was placed under. Without anymore time to waste he dashed off to the Tendo home, the girl wrapped in his shirt.

In a times record Ranma finally burst through the door to the Tendo house hold. Everyone looked up at Ranma as he rushed up the stairs, eager to follow him. "Ranma? Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked as she ran in the direction Ranma went. Ranma made no sound, he just rushed into Akane's room and placed her on the bed.

"Go get the first aid kit and call doctor Tofu right away." Ranma commanded as he tucked Akane in her bed. He slowly looked at her and noticed the look on her face. It was totally blank, as she stared up at the ceiling, singing the same song she had when he saw her in the forest.

_You Are My Sunshine_  
_ My only sunshine. _  
_ You make me happy _  
_ When skies are grey. _  
_ You'll never know, dear, _  
_ How much I love you. _  
_ Please don't take my sunshine away_

Nabiki and the fathers raced up the stairs, along with Kasumi behind them. Kasumi ran up to Akane with the first aid kit and silently wrapped her wounds, as the Tendo family sat there listening quietly to the song she sung_._

_The other nite, dear, _  
_ As I lay sleeping _  
_ I dreamed I held you in my arms. _  
_ When I awoke, dear, _  
_ I was mistaken _  
_ And I hung my head and cried. _

With a sudden realization Nabiki turned to Kasumi, as Kasumi gave a nod of the head, knowing what Nabiki had realized. Ranma looked at the two in confusion and impatience_. _

"What? Why are ya'll looking at each other like that_?"_ Nabiki shook her head and looked at Kasumi once more.

"I think you should tell him sis." Nabiki said as she sat on the floor. Kasumi nodded and put the bandages down, finishing her job.

"Well, Ranma, when Akane was little our mother use to sing this song to her. I don't know why, but she only sung it to her, it seemed to calm her down when she was very angry or upset. Although the only times she ever sung it was when something really really bad happened. The experiences that I do recall Akane singing it by herself was only two times. Once when she was about the age of five, some kids did some really mean things to her. When she had her first crush all her little friends that were girls decided to mess with her. They lied to Akane and told her that the boy liked her and wanted to be her boyfriend. So when the time came Akane admitted to the boy that she liked him and he laughed at her and pushed her on the ground. All of her so called friends came by and laughed as well. They all started to circle her and laugh, and all she did was sit there huddled up crying out of anger. Within seconds she went totally ballistic and attacked all of the kids that laughed at her. They all went to the hospital, and Akane destroyed everything in sight. After that happened mother came to her and soothed her with that song." Kasumi recalled as she remembered the story.

Ranma started at Akane in amazement, even when she was seven years old she could tear up anything.

"Then when mother died, well, here I'll show you." Kasumi spoke as she told Nabiki to set up the video they had of the memory. Nabiki went in her room to grabed the video as Ranma picked up Akane and brought her downstairs to the living room.

* * *

_Video_

_Snow covered the yard as two kids ran outside the Tendo house, laughing freely as they ran in the cold winter. A small blue haired girl ran across the yard as she played with a ball, bouncing it around. "Akane! Don't run in the street!" Soun Tendo yelled as plowed some of the snow away from the doorway. Little Akane laughed she bounced the ball high in the sky._

_"Okay daddy!" She answered as she caught the ball. Mr. Tendo walked around the house as Akane threw the ball once more into the to catch it, she raced after the falling ball, only to fall on the ground herself. She laid there on her stomach as her eyes watched the ball roll into the street. She took a quick peek in the direction that her father sure that her father wasn't watching, she raced into the street with a little fit of giggles. She came to a short stop in the street as she reached down to pick up the ball._

_"Akane! What are you doing!" Screamed a motherly voice. Akane looked to the side as a older woman similar to her raced to her side. Akane eyes shot into happiness._

_"Mommy!" She smiled _

_"Akane!" She then pushed her out of the street and onto the curb, only to be hit by the giant truck that was headed for Akane. Akane's eyes shot into shock as she raced to her mothers side._

_"MOMMY!" Nabiki dropped the camrea that was recording and raced to get her father, as Akane dragged her mothers body to the curb. She silently wrapped herself up in her mothers arms as she began to whisper to her mother._

_*sniffle*_

_"Mommy?Are you okay?"Blood leaked to the ground onto Akane's clothes._

_"Akane! What happened?" Yelled her father as he raced out with Nabiki at his side. Akane backed away from her mother as her father checked her breathing. Kasumi then ran out to see what the commotion was. She looked at her father and noticed tears fall to the ground._

_"Girls, you have to be strong now, but, your mother is...your mother is gone." Kasumi and Nabiki burst out into tears with their father as Akane just sat there, speechless. She quickly took the chance and dashed towards the house. Mr. Tendo picked up his cold dead wife and ran inside along with his other two daughters to call the hospital. Nabiki followed Akane sneakily into the dojo with the camrea as she kept recording. Akane sat on the dojo floor as she looked into a blank corner. In seconds rage over whelmed her as she started to punch the dojo floor, making holes in then began to grab bricks, and other items in the dojo and through them around, screaming in complete anger. Her father rushed in tried to stop her._

_"Akane, Akane stop this this instant! Akane, listen to me dammit!AKANEEEE! Stop!" He then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. She looked at him and then dashed off to her room._

_There Nabiki sat at her door,and recorded her singing as she listened to the ambulances pull up to the house._

_You Are My Sunshine_  
_ My only sunshine. _  
_ You make me happy _  
_ When skies are grey. _  
_ You'll never know, dear, _  
_ How much I love you. _  
_ Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The video then ended with a sad crying sob from Akane as Nabiki walked away from the door._

_

* * *

_Ranma was speechless as the video ended. He looked down at Akane, and noticed her eyes were closed. She was probably asleep he guessed. As he looked up at the family, something slide down his face, something wet. He slowly reached his had up and felt it, realizing it was a tear. He was crying, he was crying because of Akane's childhood. It was probably even worse than his. If that happened to him, he wouldn't be able to keep up such a happy not sad front. He looked down at her once more, what was wrong with her?

*Knock Knock*

* * *

Wow, I finally updated! Haha, sorry it took so long. I have school you know, and grades don't just make themselves A's so that I can write stories.(Although I sure wish they did.) Anyway, read an review

You review one of my stories and I'll return the favor!


End file.
